Jaiden
Jaiden was a houseguest on House of Shade: Season X, and later appeared as a housemate on International House of Shade: Italy. Bio House of Shade: Season X Jaiden was one of the 16 original houseguests to enter on premiere night. After the First Impressions competition he was placed onto a team with Tori, Ari, Andrea, Ash and Randy. His team was not able to win HoH however. During Week 1 he was nominated by the then HoH Mike against Constance, and was later evicted by a vote of 14-1 against Jonathan at the end of week 1. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: Italy Jaiden entered the house on Night 1 as one of 16 original housemates. Once it was revealed that housemates would be playing the season in duos, it was revealed that Jaiden would be playing with his friend Logan C.. The duo managed to remain free from facing the public vote during the early weeks of the season, however things began to get complicated for the duo. The duo eventually found themselves drifting apart from each other, to the point they were on opposite sides of the house, with Jaiden on the side of Christian and Victor. Once Logan was fake evicted, Jaiden pretty much focused on only working with his side of the house, leading to his nominations getting stolen by Elijah during week 4, and he was set to be nominated during week 4, even having his own partner Logan nominate him in the Secret Suite, until it was revealed that Jaiden had won the immunity freebie from the Luxury Suite after Logan was "evicted," thus stayed another week. Upon Week 4 ending, not only did Logan re-enter the house, but the duos became no more as BBUS/CAN week began. Jaiden went onto win the important HOH, as his allies in Christian and Victor couldn't compete due to their immunity. Jaiden then took it upon himself to take out either the popular powerhouse Christine, or the head of the opposing alliance in Nick. Though he initially had his mind set on evicting Christine, once Christine won the veto, that dream was dashed, and Jaiden focused on breaking up the duo of Nick and Samantha B.. However Jaiden's plans further fell apart when Emily used her secret POV to save Nick, thus making Jaiden have to name a second replacement nominee for the week. With little options left, Jaiden decided to nominate his new ally in Jay as a pawn in order to send Samantha packing, this proved to be a mistake however as this eventually was revealed to be a ruse to weaken Jaiden's side by the opposing alliance and Jay was evicted over Samantha by a vote of 5-2. In a bad position, Jaiden was graced with a little bit of luck the following week when he was paired with Samantha when the duos twist was re-instated, ensuring that he wouldn't be the target of the opposing alliance in the game, which kept him safe from being nominated during the double eviction, though he did lose an ally in Christian. Jaiden seemed to be in a better position, however once it was revealed that Victor and Emily would have the sole nominations for the week, Jaiden saw himself nominated next to the head of the opposing alliance in Nick and the 2 faced off in the public vote during Week 7. In a close vote, Jaiden was evicted by the public with 53.6% of the public vote, thus ending his rollercoaster of a game in Italy. Competition History Nomination History Total Nomination Points: 15 Category:HOSX Houseguest Category:18th Place